El Ángel ha Caído(Alphyne)
by alulusa la pelusa
Summary: Existe una antigua profecía, en la que se cuenta que un ángel caería del cielo, y vaciaría el Subsuelo. ¿De qué forma? Pues... Al parecer, la profecía no se refería a una pacífica... O, tal vez, no era este el ángel correcto, quién sabrá. Lo que se sabe, es que ese ángel ha caído. Gracias a una verdadera heroína, Undyne. También está publicada en Wattpad.
1. 1: El humano ha sido derrotado

El inerte cuerpo del antes determinado humano cayó, como la última hoja de otoño dando paso a una nueva estación. Una chica pez lo agarró, alegre por derrotar a aquel endemoniado niño.

-Por fin...-Undyne, capitana de la Guardia Real, había derrotado al humano que casi extermina a los monstruos.-Subestimé a los humanos, a todos ellos... No creo que sea seguro ir a la superficie, por ahora. Debo llevarle esto a Asgore.-ella se volteó, sabiendo que alguien la observaba.-Alphys, ¿Lo has visto? ¡He vencido al humano!

La guerrera sonrió, y fue al laboratorio de la mencionada.

Entró allí, pero... Su amiga no estaba. Solo había un robot (diva.), muy conocido. Ya deben saber quién es, ¿No es así?

-Hoooola, carriño~. Me gusta tu nuevo look,¿Podrías decirle a nuestros tres amados televidentes cómo lo obtuviste?-comentó Mettaton, con una cámara en la mano y su típico tono lleno de glamour.

-Ehm...Uh...-ella se quedó un poco confusa, él sabía lo que había estado ocurriendo, y debió de haberlo visto todo junto a Alphys. Y así fue, pero, Mettaton no tiene nada mejor que hacer.

De pronto, la reptil amarilla salió del "baño", y se golpeó con el brazo de Undyne porque, ella, justo se había parado delante de este y se había apoyado en la pared.

-¡U-Undyne, lo lograste!-la científica abrazó a la chica pez alegremente.

-... Bueno, carrrriños~, el programa se ha acabado, ¡Hasta luego!-dijo el robot, y apagó la cámara.

Él se retiró, ya que tenía que darle otro disco lleno de canciones sobre el mal trabajo de Burgerpants, a Burgerpants .

-Me mencionaste, mientras tú...y-ya sabes.Y luego, ¡PUM! Te determinaste, y ¡le derrotaste, en pocos golpes! ¡Eso fue absolutamente increíble!-exclamó Alphys emocionada mientras explicaba con sus manos.

-Ey, tengo que llevarle esta alma a Asgore...¿Me acompañas?-preguntó Undyne.

-Eh...Oh sí si... T-t acompañaré.

Alphys se ha unido a tu equipo.

-P-pero antes de ir, déjame curarte

-P-pero antes de ir, déjame curarte...

-Estoy bien, tranquila...Solo fue un...pequeño raspón.

Iban a salir, pero alguien tocó la puerta.

-Pa...¿¡Papyrus!?-gritó la chica pez, sorprendida, cuando la amarilla abrió.

-¡NYEH HEH HEH! ¡ASÍ ES, UNDYNE! SOY YO, PAPYRUS.

-¿Cómo es posible qué tú...?-la más alta se acercó, sollozando un poco, al esqueleto para darle un gran abrazo.-¿Por qué no... dijiste nada?

Él le dio unas palmadas en la espalda a Undyne, y sonrió.

-PUES...QUERÍA VER QUE HACÍA EL HUMANO... YO CREÍ EN ÉL. ASÍ QUE LO OBSERVÉ, CUANDO TE ATACÓ, QUISE IR A AYUDARTE... PERO, SASHA, NO ME DEJÓ AVANZAR, HASTA QUE LE VENCISTE Y TE FUISTE.-respondió él.

-¿Sasha?

-LA NIÑA MONSTRUO, LE DECIMOS ASÍ PORQUE UN CHISTE MALÍSIMO, PERO ES UN NOMBRE MUY BONITO.-las chicas sonrieron gracias al chiste, ya que ambas sabían que la niña ensaya mucho para impresionar a Undyne (lo logra, pero Undyne finge nonotarle ya que eso la inspira a seguir.)

-Oh...Ey, ¿Quieres acompañarnos a llevarle esta alma a Asgore?-preguntó la chica sushi.

-¡CLARO! PERO...ALPHYS, ESTÁS MUY CAYADA.¿QUÉ OCURRE?

-¿Eh?...oh, no pasa nada, tranquilos.-la mencionada levantó los pulgares, esbozando una tierna sonrisa.-V-vamos a llevarle el alma a Asgore...-la reptil observa embobada a la más alta, quién seguía abrazando al esqueleto, sin notarlo.

Los tres van caminando hacia una de las puertas, y la científica mira tristemente la puerta del "baño" antes de irse.

El sol ilumina la sala del trono. Alphys, Undyne y Papyrus habían llegado al castillo, donde Asgore los recibió alegremente. Y ahora los tres esperaban el té, en medio de un silencio...extraño, mientras oían los suaves cantos de las aves.

De pronto, un esqueleto enano apareció de la nada y los saludó.

-¡SANS!, ¡¿DÓNDE ESTABAS?! ¡CREÍ QUE EL HUMANO TE HABÍA ASESINADO!-gritó enojado Papyrus, mientras abrazaba a su hermano

-estaba haciendo algo sensanscional, hermanucho. Estaba cocinando, espagueti.-respondió Sans.

-¡¿ESPAGUETI?!

-ajáh.

-¡WOWIE!

Undyne se acercó lentamente a Alphys y comenzó a susurrar.

-Ey, Al...Estás muy callada,¿Te sientes bien?-la chica pez abrazó a la más bajita al preguntar esto.

-¿Mh? Oh sí, sí, no me pasa nada... T-tranquila, hehehe.-la científica se puso un poco colorada.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué te sonrojas?

Hola a todos.

Soy alulusa, una simple chica que siempre tiene sueño.

Oh, y me da gracia que a veces de leer Alphys leo mi nombre, lol(?

Es más, cuando escribo Al no puedo evitar pensar que me hablan a mi(?)

PD: por qué creen que Alphys se sonrojó?ewe

PD2:¡hasta luego!


	2. 2: Dos capítulos para la serie de amor

Alphys se había puesto más colorada por la pregunta de Undyne, pero por suerte Asgore llegó con el té en el momento justo en el que la chica pez iba a insistir en la respuesta.

-Lamento la tardanza, es que una araña estaba nadando en el agua y no me dejó sacarla.-comentó Asgore mientras servía el té a cada uno.

-No te preocupes Asgore.-Papyrus sonrió alegremente.

El rey de los monstruos se sentó y todos comenzaron a tomar el té.

-y dime undyne...¿qué haces abrazando a alphys eh?-preguntó el esqueleto mayor con una mirada pícara y un tono algo celoso.-¿quieres...alphybios?

-¡SAAAAAAAAAANSSSSS!-Gritó Papyrus enojado.

-¿¡Qué!? N-no...s-solo le pregunté algo fuhuhuh...-la chica pez desvió rápidamente la mirada y dejó de abrazar a la científica.

-¿y qué fue eso eeeeehh?-Sans le preguntó a Alphys.-¿te preguntó si querías ser su no-

El esqueleto fue interrumpido por Undyne, quién gritó:

-¡NO FUE ESO, SOLO LE PREGUNTÉ SI SE SENTÍA BIEN!

-awww que tierno, te preocupas por ella 3-Sans rió un poco.

-Es mi mejor amiga. Es obvio que me preocupo por ella, n-no es cómo si ella me...gustara...-Respondió Undyne, pero esto último lo susurró.

-ALGUIEN DIJO ¿"es obvio que me preocupo por ella"?-preguntó Mettaton entrando por la ventana.-Por qué esa persona claramente está enamorada.

-¿¡Qué!? Y-yo no estoy enamorada d-de Alphys...

-Pero, Alphys sí está enamorada de ti. Inventa historias de ustedes dos juntas, escribe tu nombre en todas partes, sueña contigo y también...-Alphys le tapa la boca al robot antes de que siguiera diciendo cosas.

-Al,¿Eso es cierto?-preguntó la chica pez un poco sonrojada.

-¡Es cierto!-Papyrus empezó a hablar-Hoy estábamos en el laboratorio y no te dejaba de mirar bobamente ni por un segundo.

-Aquí está su diario para que veas que lo que te digo es cierto cariño~-Mettaton sostenía en el aire a Alphys mientras que,con la otra, le entregaba un pequeño libro que en la portada decía "Undyne y Alphys 4 ever" con un corazón y en los bordes decía Undyne. En todas partes, bah.

-Mettaton, Papyrus, ¡por qué me hacen estoooooo!-Alphys comenzó a patalear, y el robot la dejó correr un poco para luego acercarla a Undyne, mientras Papyrus acercaba a la chica pez a Alphys.

Sans y Asgore miraban riendo la escena, mientras Undyne se quedaba quieta por los huesos azules, y a Alphys no le importaban dichos huesos, y se trató de ir corriendo del lugar, pero el robot la volvió a agarrar, y la empujó con Undyne nuevamente.

Sans y Asgore miraban riendo la escena, mientras Undyne se quedaba quieta por los huesos azules, y a Alphys no le importaban dichos huesos, y se trató de ir corriendo del lugar, pero el robot la volvió a agarrar, y la empujó con Undyne nuevamente

Lograron hacer que una barrera de huesos naranjas las mantuvieran juntas, esa barrera se iba achicando hasta que se tuvieron que dar un abrazo para no salir heridas.

Y de repente, otra barrera de huesos azules apareció detrás de la de huesos naranjas.

-¡Beso! ¡Beso!-gritaban emocionados Mettaton y Papyrus como buenos fundashis que eran.

-¡Asgoreeeeee!D-diles algo...-dijo Undyne mientras cargaba a Alphys ya que los huesos se habían acercado mucho.

-Muy bien.-la cabra se acercó con su tridente y fingió pegarles.-Ya basta, no las obliguen a avanzar tan rápido en su rela-...Ehhhh digo, no las obliguen a hacer algo que no quieren o les pegaré de enserio.

Los huesos naranjas desaparecieron, pero los azules no.

-¡PAPYRUS!

-¡Esos huesos no son míos Undyne! Son de Sans.

-demonios, como lo supo.-el esqueleto de chaqueta azul hizo desaparecer los huesos azules y se fue.

La científica quiso bajar de los brazos de Undyne, pero esta no la dejó.

-U-Undyne, ya puedes b-bajarme...

-Querer, y poder, son cosas distintas cariño~ Ella te quiere dar un besiiiiiiito, por eso no te suelta.-Mettaton rió un poco y acomodó su cabello.-Bien, ya tengo suficiente para dos episodios de mi nueva serie de amor, chao~.-él se tiró por una ventana y Papyrus lo acompañó.

La chica pez bajó delicadamente a Alphys, y se sentó mirando las flores.

-Y dime Undyne,¿Cómo obtuviste ese look?-preguntó Asgore para romper el silencio.

-Pues...El humano me había derrotado de un solo golpe, pero gracias a mi determinación me mantuve con vida y cambié mi look.-respondió la chica pez.

-¿Y p-por qué tu armadura tenía un c-corazón?-La científica la miró al preguntar esto.

-Porque en ese instante sentí los corazones de todos latiendo como uno solo, determinados en derrotar al humano...Y pensé que jamás vería a los tres monstruos que más quiero si moría...-Undyne sonrió, y Alphys se sonrojó.

-Tú...¿M-me quieres...?

-Sí Al, te quiero.-La chica pez puso su cara Neko kawaii (?) y Asgore las empujó para que se dieran un beso, objetivo que logró.

-La chica pez puso su cara Neko kawaii (?) y Asgore las empujó para que se dieran un beso, objetivo que logró

-Alguien debía hacerlo. Oh, y por cierto, Undyne...No iremos a la superficie. No todavía.-dijo Asgore.-Pero... Creo que debes ser tú quien absorba las almas, ya que venciste a ese peligroso humano.-él arrastró a las dos chicas a la barrera y acercó a Undyne hacia las siete almas y un brillo cegó a todos los presentes, seguido de un ruido de vidrios rotos.

Ni las almas, ni Undyne, se encontraban en aquel lugar.


	3. 3: Buscando a Undyne

-Buscaré por aquí, tú busca por el Core y Hotlands.-dijo el rey cabra, mientras observaba con detenimiento al sol.

La científica comenzó a voltearse, hasta que tres extraños monstruos (que parecían estar derritiéndose) aparecieron.

-¿Eh?¿C-cómo llegaron ustedes aquí?-preguntó ella mientras acariciaba a uno, un perro gigante con un agujero como cara.

-gracias a nosotros, heh.

Alphys levantó su cabeza, encontrándose con Sans y Papyrus.

-HEMOS PASADO POR TU LABORATORIO Y, LA PUERTA DE TU BAÑO ESTABA ABIERTA,¡PERO NO ERA UN BAÑO! ¡ERA UN LUGAR UN POCO ATERRADOR,EN EL QUE ESTABAN ELLOS!-gritó el esqueleto de menor edad.-Y HEMOS VISTO A ALGUIEN CON ESCAMAS AZULES, Y RAYAS ROJAS, QUE NOS EVITÓ COMPLETAMENTE. AÚN CUANDO LE LLAMABA ¡ME RECORDABA A UNDYNE!

-Eh, ¿A d-dónde se fue?

-A WATERFALLS.-respondió Papyrus.-PERO CORRÍA MUY RÁPIDO, NO SÉ SI PUEDAS...- se detuvo, al ver que la científica iba corriendo hacia su laboratorio.-ALCANZARLE. OH BUENO, ¿QUÉ HAREMOS CON ELLOS, SANS?

-algo.

-¡SANS, NO ME ESTÁS AYUDANDO!

Unas telarañas envolvieron a Alphys, y una dama araña apareció, junto con muchas arañas y un cupcake araña. Wow, cuantas arañas.

-¿A dónde vas tan rápido, chica? Mi mascota tiene hambre, y tú serás su cena Ahuhuhuh~

-T-tengo que ir a b-buscar a alguien...

-Mi mascota tiene que comer, eso es más importante que cualquier otra cosa, querida~

Un muffin, arácnido y gigante, apareció de la nada, y comenzó a perseguir a Alphys en las redes de la dama araña.

La reptil estaba a punto de ser devorada por el muffin araña, pero un rayo de luz atacó a la dama araña, y esta se fue junto con sus arañas, y su muffin.

Entre el humo(¿humo? Si, humo, no preguntes), alguien agarró a Alphys, y se la llevó.

Alphys observó que, quien fuera el que la había salvado, le había roto los lentes, o sea, que no veía una caca.(Ey! Este fanfic iba a ser serio! Pero es que no me resistí :v)

-G-gracias por salvarme.¿Q-quien eres?-preguntó la reptil.

-¿Qué no es obvio, cariño~?

-¿Mettaton?

-Ahá~ Te ayudaré a buscar a Undyne. Oh, y perdón por lo de tus anteojos, toma.-El robot le dio a la científica unos anteojos, y le sonrió.

-Oh, g-gracias...

Los dos caminaron por los tranquilos caminos de Watterfalls, observaron que había monstruos en todas partes, como si el último humano nunca hubiera pasado.

Estaban llegando a la zona más tranquila, hasta que unos seis Temmies, y un Bob, les bloquearon el paso.

-¡HOi! ¡ZOi TEMmiE!-gritaron a coro los seis Temmies.

-Soy Bob. Venimos a decirles que...Undyne cambió inconscientemente su forma al volverse diosa, y que está reviviendo a todos. Y pues... Solo los Temmies nos acordamos de nuestras muertes porque, bueno, somos Temmies.-dijo Bob, y los siete tems se fueron a su aldea.

-Bien, eso fue raro.-comentó Alphys mientras veía como se iban los ¿gatos? ¿Perros? a su aldea.-Bueno, sigamos.- volteó, y vio que el robot se había ido.-Mejor dicho, sigo.

Ella fue a la casa de Undyne, y se encontró con que un maniquí estaba volando furiosamente sobre un monstruo azul de rayas rojas.

La científica se acercó al monstruo, y antes de que dijera algo, este mismo se dio la vuelta.

Él(mejor dicho, ella) se acercó a Alphys, y le golpeó con cariño el hombro.

-Ven, sígueme.-dijo Undyne mientras caminaba hacia el ave al cual hay que animar. Y Alphys le siguió sin decir nada.-¿Has venido hasta aquí, sólo para buscarme?-preguntó cuándo ambas estaban cerca de Snowdin.

-S-sí...Papyrus, me dijo que te había visto pasar por mi laboratorio, y fui a Waterfalls,con Mettaton, pero se fue...

-Ya veo.

Ambas caminaron, en un incómodo silencio, durante todo el trayecto a Snowdin

Ambas caminaron, en un incómodo silencio, durante todo el trayecto a Snowdin. Alphys observó cómo Undyne revivía a los monstruos.

-Ahora, hay que ir a las ruinas.-comentó Undyne, volteó, y vio que la científica temblaba por el frío.-Hmm...¿Quieres que te cargue?

La científica sólo se acercó a ella, y la abrazó. La chica pez correspondió al abrazo, mientras la cargaba en sus brazos.

Caminó hasta el puente con barras gruesas para detener a nadie, y siguió caminando, hasta llegar a una puerta en medio del bosque. Ella la abrió, cuidadosamente, y entró.

El primer monstruo que revivió fue, nadie más ni nadie menos, que... la reina de todo el Subsuelo. Toriel.

-Saludos, soy Toriel.¿Quiénes son ustedes dos?-preguntó ella.

-Somos Undyne y Alphys, venimos a revivir a los monstruos que el último humano asesinó.-contestó la chica pez.-Yo, soy la líder de la Guardia Real. Y ella, es la científica real.

-Oh, bien. Pasen.-respondió la cabra mientras comenzaba a caminar.-¿Quieren tarta de caramelo y canela?

Undyne y Alphys se miraron mutuamente, y asintieron.

Habiendo terminado su labor, Undyne parecía algo cansada. Toriel lo notó, y las dejó quedarse a dormir en su casa(colocando unas sábanas y almohadas en el suelo, para simular un colchón).

Mientras Undyne roncaba, Alphys tenía insomnio.

Así que, se puso a observar a su amiga.

"Su cabello es taaan suave, y sus escamas son tan brillantes... Me pregunto si se molestaría si yo...tocara su cabelllo..." Pensó a Alphys, y se levantó de la cama en la que dormía. Se acercó a Undyne, y luego la abrazó para oler y acariciar su cabello. Pero Undyne se despertó, y la vio con sus brillantes ojos. Sus caras estaban muy cerca, tan cerca, tanto que podían sentir la respiración de la otra.

Pero de la nada, Toriel entró a la habitación, para dejarles tarta de caramelo y canela, pero se fue rápidamente.


	4. 4: Puntos de Emparejamiento

Toriel se había ido corriendo de la habitación, pero regresó a dejarles la tarta.

-Perdón por interrumpir lo que estaban haciendo, les dejo tarta.-dijo ella para luego dejar el plato en el suelo.

-Espera, pensaste que estábamos...¡Sólo nos estábamos por dar...un besito!-gritó Undyne.

-Oh, bueno, sigan con lo suyo, aún no es de día.-la cabra se fue, dejando la puerta del cuarto entreabierta, para espiar obviamente.

Las dos chicas allí presentes evitaron cruzar miradas mientras comían tarta, pero no pudieron volver a dormir.

Alphys se quedó mirando a la nada misma, hasta que rompió el silencio.

-L-la tarta era muy dulce...-susurró, pero Undyne la escuchó.

-Como tú.-la científica miró a la chica pez, y se sonrojó. Oh, y Toriel gritó internamente como fangirl.

Pero, de la nada, un celular sonó. Era de Toriel, se lo había olvidado en el plato de la tarta.

La recién mencionada entró a la habitación y atendió el teléfono, causando que lloviera ya que ella nunca atendía el teléfono.

-Al habla Toriel,¿Quién es?-dijo ella mientras caminaba por el cuarto siendo observada por Undyne y Alphys.

-Tori, atendiste...-respondió Asgore del otro lado de la línea, alegre.-Quería saber si Undyne está por allí, desapareció al absorver las almas humanas ayer...

-Sí, Asgore, ella está aquí, junto a Alphys.

-¡Oh! Bueno, gracias por avisar,Tori...Oye, me encantaría que hicieras algo para que su relación avance un poco más rápido, como lo que Gerson hizo con nosotros hace tiempo.

-Oh, ya entiendo.

-Algún día podemos, uh, ya sabes... ¿Tener una cita?

-No.-y la mujer cabra colgó el teléfono para posteriormente sentararse en el suelo.-No les molesta que esté yo aquí,¿o si?

-N-no, tranquila.-respondió Alphys mientras Undyne se le acercaba disimuladamente.

-Bien.-Toriel sonrió, ya que estaba por ejecutar su plan para ganar PE(Puntos de Emparejamiento).-Una pregunta,¿Ustedes son...sólo amigas?

-S-sí...¿Por qué preguntas?-Alphys no se sorprendió de la pregunta, se sorprendió del abrazo de Undyne.-¿Acaso eres taeko?

-¿Tae qué?-preguntó la señora cabra.

-Nada importante.-añadió Undyne con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Oh, por cierto Undyne...Me han dicho que absorviste las almas de los humanos...¿Eso es cierto?-preguntó Toriel.

-Sí,así es.-respondió la chica pez.

-¿Has podido hablar con las siete almas?-Undyne asintió.-Entonces...¿Podrías decirles algo de mi parte?

Los ojos de Undyne cambiaron repentinamente a un color verde, y sonrío amablemente.

-Nosotros escuchamos lo mismo que Undyne escucha, eso no es necesario mami Tori.-dijo ella con una voz completamente distinta, y a Toriel se le humedecieron los ojos.

-Ana...-añadió la mujer cabra.

Undyne, mejor dicho Ana en el cuerpo de Undyne, rió un poco.

-Bueno, solo he tomado el control para decirte esto. Recuerda: Todo lo que Undyne escuche y vea, lo veremos y escucharemos nosotros, así que no te hagas problema con esto de pasar mensajes. ¡Bye!-Luego de que esa amable voz dijera "bye", la chica pez cerró sus ojos, y al volverlos a abrir eran de su color original.

-Ugh, mi cabeza...-se quejó Undyne con su voz original.-Por estas cosas no los dejo tomar el control.

Toriel se limpia los ojos y sonríe cálidamente.

-Me gustaría saber qué otras cosas puedes hacer.-dijo ella mientras se acercaba a la pareja que niega su amor una hacia la otra pero tal vez no se lo revelen nunca(EY!) oh perdón, ¿He hablado mucho? (SÍ, LO HAS HECHO.) oh... lo siento...(No pasa nada, solo no lo hagas otra vez) bien... En este párrafo comenta que quieres para el siguiente cap, y la autora tratará de escribirlo lo mejor posible...(ok ya) bien...

-Pues... Puedo invocar lanzas, volver las almas verdes para que no huyan, revivir monstruos y...nada más, creo.-respondió Undyne rascándose la cabeza.

-¿No has probado ver qué cosas puedes hacer ahora que eres una diosa?-preguntó Toriel mientras sonreía maliciosamente, pero nadie lo notó.

-No realmente.-respondió la chica pez mientras se levantaba de dónde estaba acostada.

-Pues, en ese caso, conozco un lugar en el que podrás probar tus habilidades sin correr riesgo de lastimar a nadie. Sígueme.-la mujer cabra comenzó a caminar fuera de la habitación, pero se quedó en la puerta esperando a que la chica pez la siguiera.-¿Qué esperas? ¡Vamos!

Undyne siguió a Toriel sin decir nada y Alphys miró como se iba. Pero sabes que.(no, ¿Qué?) Las siguió discretamente, pero alguien interrumpió su camino haciéndole tropezar con una liana.

-¿A dónde vas tan rápido, dinosauria?No me has saludado hee hee.-dijo ese alguien con una chillona voz mientras arrastraba a Alphys con sus lianas.

-F-Flowey, déjame.-gruñó Alphys antes de que Flowey le tapara la boca.

-Nada de eso, haremos que Toriel y Undyne jueguen a las adivinanzas.-comentó la flor, luego ambos entraron a un lugar oscuro.


	5. 5: Adivinanzas

Antes de comenzar el capítulo, quiero pedirles algo.

Comenten, digan que me salió mal, que les gustó o que esperan de esta historia, o chistes sobre una parte de algún capítulo.

Quiero leer sus chistes, es que son graciosos(?

Bueno...Que comience el cap :)

-Vaya, no sabía que podías hacer esas cosas.-comentó Toriel mientras esquivaba algunos ataques de Undyne.

-Yo tampoco lo sabía, la verdad.-Undyne arrojó muchas lanzas cubiertas por capas de afilado hielo, una de sus nuevas habilidades.(sí, Undyne ahora es el avatar)

Ambas estaban al inicio de las Ruinas, combatiendo, y de repente Toriel notó que faltaba alguien.

-¿En dónde está Alphys...?-preguntó la mujer cabra observando alrededor.

-Eh...¿Durmiendo?-respondió la chica pez.

De pronto, una flor surgió de la tierra. Está las miró atentamente, hasta que Toriel se agachó a agarrar algo. En ese momento, la planta rió y se volvió a sumergir en la tierra.

-¿Qué hace una carta como esta en un lugar así?-preguntó la mujer cabra, agarró la carta y la leyó en voz alta para que Undyne se enterara de su contenido.

"Para Toriel y para Undyne:

¡Holi! Soy Flowey, Flowey la flor. No busquen a Alphys en la casa de la vieja, no está; La estoy cuidando AMORosamente con mis raíces ❤.

Pero, ey, se aburrirán buscando.

Así que...¿Les gustan las adivinanzas? Porque, para encontrarla, deberán encontrar la respuesta de algunas.

Para la mayoría, no deberán salir de las ruinas.

Aquí va la primera:

Antes de comenzar a pelear, has de entrenar.

Bueno, eso es todo idiotas, adivinen hee hee.

Flowey la flor."

Luego de leer eso, la cabra miró a Undyne, y Undyne miró a la cabra.

-Eh...sígueme, creo que avanzando encontraremos la respuesta.-dijo la mayor mientras caminaba.

Avanzaron hasta un maniquí, el cual se quedó inmóvil, observándolas con sus profundos ojos de botón.

Las dos chicas comenzaron a revisar toda la habitación, pero no encontraron nada.

-...-el maniquí se aburrió de su inservible búsqueda, así que se marchó, dejando a su paso un sobre.

La cabra lo tomó, y lo leyó en voz alta.

"Vaya, de verdad han aburrido al maniquí, aburridas, bueno...les voy a decir que están haciendo un HORRIBLE y ESPANTOSO trabajo, Alphys ha sido raptada y ¿ustedes se quedan media hora buscando en unas grietas? Tal vez ella ya esté muerta...Bueno, no, quiero divertirme con ella~.

A lo que iba, la adivinanza:

Puntiagudo es el camino que el río atravesó.

Flowey."

-Creo que esto es demasiado obvio...

Adivinanza obvia tras adivinanza obvia, Undyne y Toriel fueron avanzando por las ruinas, hasta llegar a la casa de Toriel.

-¡EY FLORECITA! ¡¿NO HUBIERA SIDO MÁS FÁCIL ESCRIBIR "Cálido lugar lleno de alegría y tartas." EN VEZ DE HACERNOS RECORRER TODAS LAS RUINAS?!-gritó Undyne con furia mientras Toriel iba a un cuarto.

-OH, DEMONIOS.-respondió alguien gritando a la distancia.

Justo cuando la chica pez estaba saliendo de la vieja casa, la cabra se le apareció y, con una muesca de disgusto, mencionó:

-Encontré otra pista, pero...Hay que ir a Wattpadfalls...

-¿Wattpadfalls?

-¡Oh! Perdón, creo que escuché a tu novia decir eso mientras dormía. Quería decir Waterfalls.

-Toriel sonrió pacientemente, mientras que sus PE subían lentamente.

-Ella no es mi novia...-susurró la chica pez, mientras bajaba al ¿sótano? de la casa de la cabra.

-Todavía.-La cabra rió, y acompañó a la chica pez.

-ey ustedes.-dijo una grave voz cuando Undyne y Toriel estaban por pasar el puente que no detiene a nadie.-¿no saben como saludar a un nuevo amigo? oh espera, es undyne y...

-Toriel.-respondió Toriel dándose la vuelta.-Tu voz se me hace familiar...

-...la tuya también se me hace familiar. el nombre es sans.-respondió el esqueleto bajo.

-Sans, ¿Nos llevarias a Waterfalls?

-claro. pero,¿y alphys?

-La... estamos buscando.-respondió Toriel.

-bien.-Sans agarró las manos de Undyne y Toriel, y de pronto estaban en casa de Undyne.-bye.-y el esqueleto de baja estatura, desapareció.

Hubo un silencio total, hasta que Toriel preguntó:

-¿Qué es...un Temmie Flake?-Undyne suspiró.-¿Es algo malo?

-No, pero no me gusta la aldea en la que venden Temmie Flakes.-un maniquí raro se puso a volar sobre ella.

-Undyne. UNDYNE. ¡UNDYNE! ¿¡ EN DÓNDE ESTABAS!?-preguntó, y Toriel se sorprendió al ver a un maniquí que habla.-¡¿Y QUIÉN ES ELLA?!

-Saludos. Soy Toriel. Cuidadora de las Ruinas. Antigua reina.-dijo Toriel.

El maniquí miró con furia.

. ¡BIEN! LA REINA TORIEL VOLVIÓ.-gritó este.

-Ya, Dummy, cálmate.-gruñó Undyne.

-¿Día libre?-preguntó el maniquí loco.

-Sí.

El maniquí se va por ahí, feliz de la vida y de su día libre.

-...Antes de ir a la Aldea Temmie,¿Quieres un té?-preguntó la chica pez, mientras abría la puerta con dientes de pez, de la casa con forma de pez.

-Claro.-La cabra no pudo avanzar, ya que Undyne se detuvo observando el interior de su casa.

Una pequeña flor reptaba por el suelo, mientras comía cereal. Ella se volteó a verlas, y se sorprendió.

-Oh nonono...¡NO SE SUPONÍA QUE ANDARAS CON GANAS DE TOMAR TÉ, VIEJA!-gruñó la flor.

-...¿Y Alphys?-preguntó Undyne, sacando una lanza.

-Eso no te importa, salmón caminante.-gruñó la flor antes de tirarse por la ventana. Que estaba abierta.

-Eh...Pronto la encontraremos, no te preocupes.-comentó Toriel

Undyne solo ignoró el comentario y se puso a hacer té.


	6. 6: Al Castillo

En una polvorosa habitación, una científica se encontraba atada al suelo con raíces.

Estaba lastimada, Flowey había jugado con ella y la había dejado a un golpe de morir.

De pronto, la pequeña flor apareció frente a ella, asustándola.

-Hola hola, nerd.Tú novia y la vieja esa son más hábiles de lo que pensé, así que puede que te mate cuando estén aquí.-comentó la adonis dorada.

-P-pero...-Flowey la calló, dándole un pedazo de tarta de caracoles.

-Cállate, idiota. Al menos te doy comida. Aparte,¿Crees en TODO lo que digo?¿De enserio crees que alguien tan FUERTE, LEAL y VALIENTE, como Undyne, se fijaría en alguien tan DÉBIL, COBARDE y MENTIROSA, como tú? Solo te quiere por el anime, idiota.-Alphys bajó su cabeza.-Créeme, ella te odia.

La flor se fue, dejando a la reptil sola.

-El té sabía muy bien, Undyne.-Comentó la mujer cabra. Undyne solo sonrió.

Estaba por cruzar la puerta, pero Toriel la detuvo con sus palabras.

-¡Espera! Flowey dijo que no se suponía que quisiera tomar té...Supongo que se asustó mucho porque por aquí hay una adivinanza.

-O porque se robó todas mis papas fritas...-dijo la chica pez observando, un paquete de papas fritas destrozado con algo, parecido a garras.-Espera, yo no compré papas fritas.-ella terminó de romper el paquete, y encontró una nueva adivinanza.

Como no soy buena inventando adivinanzas, lo resumiré a esto:

Undyne debía ir, completamente sola, al castillo de Asgore. Pero si Toriel, o quien, sea la acompañaba, iba a obtener una alfombra de escamas amarillas y anteojos.

-Hmm. Esa planta, es muy escurridiza. Se entera de todo fácilmente, lo que significa que de verdad debo quedarme aquí.- La anciana se mantuvo callada durante unos segundos.-Mejor dicho, iré a dónde Sans. ¡Hasta luego!-la cabra se fue rápidamente de la casa, de Undyne, a la casa de los esqueletos.

La chica pez simplemente cerró sus ojos. En su mente, ocho niños la acompañaban.

-Déjame tomar el control a mi, pooooor favoooooooor.- chilló la niña que representaba la paciencia. Aquí, la llamaremos Paola.

-No la dejes a ella, es tan paciente que puede esperar a que la científica que quieres, muera. Deja al maravilloso Ingnus hacerce cargo del asunto.-gritó el alma que representaba la Integridad.

-Se que he tratado de matarte, pero Chara me controlaba.-susurró una de las dos almas de determinación.

-Tú me alimentaste matando a ese Froggit y demás. Si hubieras sido pacífica, no estaríamos aquí.-gruñó la otra alma de determinación, Chara.

-Pero...Creí que tú me habías dado el impulso de matar.

-No fui yo.

Hubo un incómodo silencio, hasta que Undyne habló.

-Nadie va a tomar el control, no todavía, me sigue doliendo la cabeza desde que Amy me controló.-gruñó.

Entonces, abrió sus ojos, determinada a encontrar a Alphys con visa.

Undyne buscó durante todo el trayecto pistas de la científica, hasta que una de las almas la interrumpió.

-Eh, ¿No que debías ir al castillo?-preguntó el alma de perseverancia, Abigail.

-Puede que esa flor nos haya querido engañar, y esté por aquí.- comentó el dan del chocolate.

-No seas idiota, idiota, hay que ir al castillo.- gritó Emily, alma de valentía.

-Puede que haya dejado pistas, por si Undyne hace lo que está haciendo. Y mira, ahí hay unos anteojos.-susurró Amy.

La chica pez miró al lugar que le indicó Amy(como supo qué lugar era, y no preguntes. Ve y tira tu lógica al antivoid), y agarró los rotos anteojos.

-Pobre Alphonsa...No puede ver nada, ¿Cómo te besará cuando la rescates, como en una película de héroes, si no puede ver nada?-Paola se puso a "llorar", mientras los demás se reían porque si.

-Déjame tomar el control, por favor Undyne...-pidió el alma de determinación más pequeña.

-No.

-Vamos, Frisk es la maestra del coqueteo. Podrá hacer que se casen antes de que digas patata.-comentó Chara.

-Demuéstramelo.

-Bien.-desafió la maestra del coqueteo.

Frisk se acercó más a Undyne, y sonrió.

*inserte táctica de coqueteo, sobre almas y peces, súper efectiva que hizo sonrojar a Undyne.*

-Bien, toma el control. Pero no mates a nadie.

Frisk sonrió más aún.

Ya en la casa de Asgore, la ahora achinada Undyne observó todas las puertas de allí.

-Eh, ¿No que había que ir al castillo?- reiteraron las almas.

-Sí, pero quiero ver que hay por aquí.

La chica pez tocó la única puerta cerrada, y escuchó un eco como respuesta.

Entonces, rompió la puerta, y en esa habitación había una caverna atravesada por raíces, en las cuales algunas arañas vendían pastelillos.


	7. 7: No te creo

Las raíces de ese oscuro lugar atravesaban las rocas, mientras que las arañas tejían sus finas telas en todo agujero.

La achinada Undyne atravesaba aquel lugar, con una linterna que encontró en el suelo. Y, cuando avanzaba por el polvoroso lugar, encontraba pequeñas arañas que trataban de obligarle a comprar sus pasteles, pero ella las evitaba.

Caminaba rápidamente, apenas miraba en donde pisaba. Y por eso se resbaló y cayó, haciendo un fuerte ruido.

-¿U-Undyne...?-susurró débilmente una voz.

-¿Alphys?-respondió la mencionas , quien ya había recuperado el control de su cuerpo.-¿Dónde estás?

-N-no lo sé...F-Flowey, rompió mis a-anteojos.

-Oh. Está bien. Sigue hablando, que yo te busco.-la chica pez comenzó a buscar, mientras Alphys le hablaba de Mew Mew Kissie Cute. De pronto, ella se calló.

(Ya puedes poner la música)

-¡Holitas, Undyne! Soy Flowey, Flowey la flor.

-¿En dónde está Alphys?

-Oh, pero que mal educada, no me has saludado. Si no me saludas, no te diré nada.-Flowey se ocultó bajo la tierra, dejando "sola" a la chica pez.

-Bueno, bueno...Hola Flowey, soy Undyne.

-¿Undyne, qué?

-Undyne, la pescada.

Flowey volvió a aparecer, y la observó detalladamente.

-Bien. Ahora una última adivinanza... arriba.

Undyne miró hacia arriba, y vio a Alphys atada al techo con cientos de raíces.

-¿Quieres que la suelte, no es así?-Flowey hizo una pequeña pausa.-Pues, será caro.

-¿Qué quieres?

-El alma de determinación, dámela.

La chica pez abrió sus ojos de par en par, y sonrió siniestramente.

-Hola Asriel, cuánto tiempo...-gruñó con otra voz.

-¿Chara?

-Libera a Alphys, floweycita.-la chica pez comenzó a acercarse a Flowey, amenazándole con una lanza.-O haré jardinería.

-¿P-por qué apoyas a la pescada?

-Por qué no es humana, duh.

-Oh, claro...-La reptil cayó, pero el Flowreado la dejó en los brazos de, Undyne y la curó.-Listo, Chara.

-Bien, gracias, adieu.

La chica pez comenzó a caminar, alejándose cada vez más de Flowey.

(Puedes quitar la música )

-Alphys...-la científica se había recuperado de las heridas causadas por la flor, las cuales lograron que entrara en un largo y profundo sueño.

-Un...¿Dyne?-Alphys no veía absolutamente nada, solo oscuridad y más oscuridad.-¿E-en dónde estamos?

-Oh, aún no te he quitado la venda. Que torpe.- la reptil sintió como la cargaban, y luego sus ojos se sintieron más livianos.-Em...espérame, tengo que buscar tus anteojos.

La científica se quedó quieta, observando los borrones de colores, atentamente, por más de diez minutos, escuchando a Undyne revolver muchas cosas. Hasta que su vista volvió repentinamente.

Ella estaba sobre una cama, con sábanas azules con dibujos de peces. En la habitación había dibujos de Animes de pelea, libros de cómo cocinar, fotos de la chica pez, su mejor amigo y Alphys, y una almohada en el suelo.

-Este es...¿tu cuarto?-preguntó la reptil, mientras veía su ropa.-Y me has prestado ropa.-Alphys se sonrojó, pensando en que la había visto sin bata.

-Sí...Flowey te hirió demasiado, tanto, que dormiste por más de dos meses.-respondió la chica pez, suspirando levemente.-Te he cuidado durante todo ese tiempo, Alph...-abrazó a la científica, pero esta solo se apartó.

-No me abraces. F-Flowey tenía razón.-Alphys se levantó de la cama y fue hasta la puerta, pero estaba cerrada.

-¿Qué...te dijo?

-La verdad. Ahora, ábreme.-la más baja miró al suelo tras decir esto.

-Pero, esa flor...Toriel dijo que es muy engañosa.

-Toriel no sabe nada sobre ella.

-...¿Qué te dijo exactamente?

-...-Alphys suspiró.-Me dijo que solo me querías por el anime, y creo que es cierto.

-¡Es mentira, Alphys!¿De enserio le has creído?-la chica pez se levantó de donde estaba y fue con la reptil.

Ella solo la miró a los ojos, con algo de ira.

-¿Ah, si?

-¡Sí!

-Pues no te creo, pez.

Undyne se sorprendió de lo que Alphys dijo, nunca la había llamado así.

-Ahora ábreme, no quiero seguir viendo tu sucia y estúpida cara de pez.-la reptil la miró indiferentemente.

-Pero...

-Pero nada, Pez.

-Escúchame Alphys, por favor...

-¿Por qué debería, zorra interesada?

-No estamos en el Subsuelo. Aparte, hay veces en las que iba a tu laboratorio solo para hablarte...-la chica pez abrazó fuertemente a su amiga, con algo de dolor emocional.

-Deja de abrazarme...-Alphys se entristeció de pronto.

-¿Qué debo hacer para que me creas?-Undyne miró a los ojos de la científica.-Dime...

-Dejarme ir...

-Pero... no tienes casa aquí afuera.

-Encontraré una.

-No...Por favor, créeme. Al menos dime la verdadera razón del por qué no me crees. ¿Te he herido? ¿Lastimado? ¿Tocado? ¿Engañado? Debe haber algún motivo, Alphy...-Lágrimas comenzaron a caer de los ojos de la guerrera. De ira y de tristeza combinadas. Alphys sólo suspiró.

-N-no me dejas otra opción.

-¿E-eh?

Y un rayo chocó contra Undyne, des concentrándola por unos minutos. Suficientes como para que Alphys lograra huir.


	8. 8: ¡ALPHYS, REGRESA!

Alphys corrió y corrió sin rumbo alguno, pues no conocía ningún lugar de la superficie más que la casa de Undyne.

Llegó hasta una hermosa y tranquila colina, llena de árboles y animales, y se recostó para relajarse un poco, pero no lo logró ya que un par de esqueletos la interrumpieron.

-¡NYEH, ALPHYS! ¡DESPERTASTE! ¡UNDYNE DEBE ESTAR TAAAAN FELIZ! ¡TE CUIDÓ POR MÁS DE UN AÑO!

-Ella me d-dijo que sólo habían sido dos meses...

-OH, TAL VEZ NO QUERÍA QUE SUPIERAS QUE, EN EL DÍA DE TU CUMPLEAÑOS, ELLA HIZO UNA PEQUEÑA FIESTA, AUNQUE ESTABAS DORMIDA.Y QUE ELLA, A MITAD DE LA FIESTA, LLORÓ Y LLORÓ INCONSOLABLEMENTE, DICIENDO QUE NO HABÍA LLEGADO A TIEMPO, EL CLON DE ASGORE TRATÓ DE CALMARLA, PERO ELLA SOLO SIGUIÓ LLORANDO. HASTA QUE ASGORE LA ABRAZÓ, NO PARÓ DE LLORAR. DURANTE EL RESTO DE LA FIESTA, NO SE QUIZO SEPARAR DEL ABRAZO DE ASGORE.-el esqueleto tomó aire para seguir hablando.-Y QUE, UNO DE ESOS DÍAS, ME INVITÓ A UNA PIYAMADA, Y QUE EN ESA PIYAMADA, SE DEPRIMIÓ TANTO QUE NO ME HIZO EXPLOTAR TOMATES NI QUEMAR LA CASA. EXTRAÑO DE PARTE DE ELLA, NYEH.

-¿Qué día es?-preguntó la reptil indiferentemente.

-treinta y uno de agosto.

-Entonces, es cierto...Pero también es verdad que s-solo me quiera por el anime...-Alphys suspiró, y Papyrus se enojó.

-NYOH HOH HOH, ALPHYS, ESO NO ES CIERTO. SI ESO FUERA CIERTO, ELLA NO TE HUBIERA CUIDADO TODO ESTE TIEMPO. TE ARROPÓ, TE DIO ROPA, UNA CASA...Y TÚ, SIMPLEMENTE, LA TRATASTE COMO A BASURA. ERES...EXTRAÑA.-el esqueleto alto se fue de allí rápidamente, y Sans se quedó mirando a Alphys.

Ella lo miró, y él sonrió más que de costumbre.

-yo que tú, no confío en las palabras de esa flor, ella solo nos ha traído problemas. oh, por cierto, toriel predijo que te ibas a pelear con undyne, y te deja quedarte en su casa. ¿te llevo?- el comediante extendió su mano hacia Alphys, con paciencia.

La reptil solo rodó sus ojos, y se cruzó de brazos.

-no te llevaré a dónde está undyne, te lo prometo alphys.

Ella seguía ignorándole.

-mew mew kissie cute 3 saldrá esta tarde. va a ser mejor que el 2.

Luego de que Sans dijera eso, Alphys sonrió y tomó su mano.

El esqueleto la transportó a una habitación con olor a tarta de canela y caramelo.

-hey tooooooriiiii.

-¡Oh, hola, Sansy!-Toriel entró a aquella habitación, traía puesto un delantal blanco, con un diseño de siete corazones de colores.

-alphys despertó, como ves, y tu predicción se cumplió. te la dejo, nos hablamos luego, tori.-y el esqueleto enano, desapareció.

La cabra y la chica reptil cruzaron miradas por un momento, y la más alta suspiró.

-No te diré que le perdones (por un chisme falso que Flowey te dijo), pero trátala con un poco más de cariño. No sabes lo que tienes...hasta que lo pierdes.-Toriel miró tristemente una foto de ella, Asgore y su hijo.-Así que...Acepta todos sus regalos, intentos de ir a algún sitio, halagos y esas cosas. Pasé por algo similar a lo tuyo, pero no creo que Undyne terminé igual que él.-la de mayor edad bajó la cabeza, pero rápidamente miró sonriente a Alphys.-Te mostraré tu habitación, sígueme.

Las dos subieron unas escaleras, y Toriel paró frente una puerta. Miró a la reptil, y se puso algo nerviosa.

-¿No te molestaría que te dijera mi niña? Es que...Esa es mi frase favorita, pero ya no hay ningún niño o niña pequeño que me deje usarla.

-E-eh...¿Bien, supongo?-Toriel sonrió.

-Si necesitas algo, lo que sea, estaré abajo, mi niña.-la cabra bajó las escaleras, y la científica entró a su nueva habitación.

Dentro, había una cama con un peluche de Mew Mew, revistas de anime, mangas, de ropa, una computadora, y una foto de Alphys y Undyne abrazadas, y sonriendo felizmente.

Ella solo gruñó al ver la foto, y se puso a ver MettaTV en directo.

De pronto, en el programa, pasaron una noticia muy, pero muy, especial para Alphys.

-Hola, queridos~ ¡NOTICIA DE ÚUUUUULTIMO MOMEEEEEEENNNNNNTOOOOOOO! ¡ALPHYS, LA CIENTÍFICA HA DESPERTADO!-el robot tira sus papeles por el aire.-Pero... Ella fue engañada por Flowey, el criminal más buscado por tráfico de semillas y robo de caracoles, junto con asesinato de Froggits y Moldsmalls. Si alguien ve a Alphys-una foto de la reptil apareció en la pantalla.-Favor de avisar a la Guardia Real. Oh, por cierto...¡MEW MEW KISSIE CUTE 3 YA SALIÓ! A Alphys le gusta eso, así que debe ser genial, ahora vamos a la nueva sección del canal, llamada "Gameplayers". Y...VAMOS A HACER UN GAMEPLAY DE ESE JUEGO.

Alphys gritó como fangirl, y justo alguien tocó la puerta, y fue a abrir.

-Alphys, Undyne ha venido a verte, no la trates mal.- la mencionada bufó, y Toriel dejó que Undyne entrara a la habitación, y se puso a espiarlas.


	9. 9: ¿De verdad le crees?

-Hey, hola Alph...-Undyne sonrió levemente, sentándose en la cama de Alphys. Y la dueña de esa cama sólo se sentó junto a ella.

-Esto...Traje esto, para ti.-la más alta le dio un pequeño paquete, de regalo.- Lo conseguí antes, pero creo que hoy ya es posible comprarlo...Feliz cumpleaños, atrasado por cinco meses, pero feliz cumpleaños Alphys.-la cumplañera abrió el regalo.

-¡La edición especial de Mew Mew Kissie Cute 3: "Sueños de caracol", pero la versión limitada, con más secretos! ¡Gracias Undyne, me encanta!-la científica abrazó a la chica pez fuertemente

-¡La edición especial de Mew Mew Kissie Cute 3: "Sueños de caracol", pero la versión limitada, con más secretos! ¡Gracias Undyne, me encanta!-la científica abrazó a la chica pez fuertemente.-Pero...s-se supone que debes completar un cuestionario para poder comprarlo, o eso decía Tumblr.

-Fui la única que completó el cuestionario perfectamente.-Undyne sonrió pacientemente, y Toriel sintió su LVP(Amor de pareja)subiendo.

-P-pero, a ti nunca te gustaron estos juegos...

-Pero tú sienpre me hablabas de ellos, así que supe lo que debía responder.

Alphys miró a Undyne, pero luego se apartó de ella.

-...¿Puedo jugar a Mew Mew Kissie Cute 3 contigo?-preguntó la más alta.

-No.

-Oh...Bien, entonces me sentaré a observar, supongo.

Y ambas rieron por las cosas que pasaban en el juego, hasta que se hizo de noche mágicamente con la magia fanfiker.

Cuando anocheció, Toriel entró a la habitación.

-Oh, mis niñas, ya es de noche. Undyne tendrá que quedarse a dormir. Y se tendrá que quedar a dormir junto a ti, Alphys.

-Bien... P-pero si ronca, le pego.

-Bien, pues pégame, no controlo mis ronquidos.

Alphys le pegó suavemente a Undyne en el brazo.

-Me has lastimado, estoy muriendo, ohhh...duh...me morí.-La chica pez se había tirado en el suelo, de una forma un poco extraña.

La reptil solo bufó y le tiró una sábana.

-Oye...¿De verdad le crees a Flowey?-preguntó Undyne más tarde, cuando la anciana ya se había ido.

-Lo he pensado...Y en una parte le creo, pero en la otra no.-comentó Alphys dándose vuelta para ver a la emisora de la pregunta.

-Oh...

-P-por cierto...Papyrus, él me dijo que me cuidaste por un año entero. P-pero, tú me dijiste que fueron dos meses.

-No quería preocuparte, por eso te mentí.

-¿Qué h-ha pasado con Asgore?

Los ojos de Undyne se humedecieron.

-Bueno...Toriel le dijo que le preguntara a los humanos si nos dejaban vivir aquí, en la superficie. Pero cuando Asgore volvió...estaba muy herido, ellos lo habían emboscado. Nos dijo que ellos solo querían guerra, así que nos preparamos para ella. La guerra no duró mucho, ya que bueno...Soy una diosa, je... Pero en la última batalla, uno de los humanos...asesinó a Asgore con una gran espada.-la chica pez comenzó a sollozar.-Y entonces...entonces...yo me enfurecí y logramos derrotar al resto de los humanos guerreros. Llegamos a esta aldea, en la que supimos que podíamos confiar en algunos humanos. Ellos decidieron vivir en el Monte Ebott, para ver cómo habíamos sobrevivido nosotros. Y eso fue todo...lo que ocurrió.

-Oh, vaya...-la más alta suspiró.

-¿Cómo hago, para que me creas?

-No te voy a creer, pez.

-Pero...

-Te hablo porque Toriel me obliga, si no ni te miraría, pez.-la reptil se dio media vuelta, y se puso a pensar todo lo que había pasado ese día.

La mencionada fue a darles tarta, y vio que Undyne estaba en la puerta, esperándola.

-Oh, hola, mi niña. ¿Pasa algo?

-Ella aún no me cree.-respondió la chica pez, cruzando los brazos.

-Flowey le mintió cuando estaba desprevenida, sabes cómo es ella...Tardarán unos días, o meses, para que te perdone. Mira el lado bueno, te habla y no te ha lanzado ningún trueno poderoso.-Toriel sonrió pacientemente.

-Bien, bien...

Unos pasos se escucharon detrás de ellas, era un pequeño niño cabra.

-Mamá-comenzó a decir-¿Dónde está la toalla?

-En la cocina, Asriel, siempre la dejamos ahí.

-Ah, cierto...-Asriel bostezó, y bajó a la cocina. Entonces, se escuchó un grito y Toriel fue a ayudar a su niño.-¡HAY OTRO YO, MAMÁ, AHHHH!

Undyne bajó las escaleras, y había un Asriel con hojas, en las manos y las orejas, sobre la mesa, gritando "¡Baa, Baa!", mientras que el otro Asriel, de orejas más esponjosas y peluditas, estaba sobre su madre, quien corría alrededor de la mesa en cuatro patas.

Alphys bajó, los vio, y se quedó impactada

-Qué.

Las tres cabras voltearon, las vieron, y fingieron que nada había pasado.

-Oh, hola Undyne, y Em...-el más pequeño, del rebaño, dudó un poco.

-Alphys.-le susurró su madre.

-...y Alphys. Soy Asriel, aunque Undyne ya sabe eso, pero quizá tú no.

-Wow.-Alphys se acercó a el Asriel de orejas más esponjosas.-¡Tus orejas s-son súper esponjosas!¿Puedo a-acariciarlas?

El niño cabra, que no estaba sobre la mesa, dudó un poco, y dejó que la reptil acariciara sus orejas. Al hacer esto, él se sonrojó un poco y se apartó de ella, que estaba muy feliz por haber acariciado unas orejas tan esponjositas.


	10. 10: ¡Fiesta, fiesta!

El teléfono de la casa de Toriel, sonó. Ella atendió, y rápidamente se lo pasó a Alphys.

-¡ALPHYS CARIÑO! SOY YO, METTATON. Voy a hacer una fiesta, porque despertaste, y vas a venir.

-Yo no conozco casi ningún lugar de la s-superficie...

-Oh, lo sé, así que te iré a buscar. Bueno, me alegra que quieras venir, a las ocho estoy allí. ¡Chao! .-y el robot colgó, para ir a arreglar el salón en el que estaba, del cual no daré muchos detalles porque no tengo ganas de imaginármelo ahora así que lo haré después, cuando la prota amarilla esté allá.

La reptil volteó, se sentó en la mesa, y suspiró.(y se acostó sobre ella, como cuando tienes sueño y te acuestas en la mesa de la escuela) y Flowey, digo Asriel Hoja, bajó de la mesa.

-¿Dónde d-dejaste mi ropa, Undyne?

-Está en mi casa, bajo la cama en la que despertaste.¿Quieres que te la traiga?-preguntó Undyne mientras se acercaba a ella.

Alphys rodó los ojos y asintió con la cabeza. Acto seguido, la chica pez se fue de la casa, y Asriel, de orejas, más peluditas se acercó a ella.

-¿A qué hora viene Mettaton?-preguntó, con esperanza en los ojos.

-A las ocho. ¿Y cómo sabías que era Mettaton?

-Gritó cuando comenzó a hablarte.-respondió la cabrita, rascándose la cabeza.

-Descuida, mi niño, i- Toriel fue interrumpida, por el Asriel con hojas.

-Es una sorpresa, madre, no debemos arruinarla. Oh, Alphys, deberías subir a tu habitación y ver algo de anime.

-No.

-Te doy dos pósters y cinco mangas de Mew Mew Kissie Cute.-sobornó la cabra de suéter amarillo.

Y Alphys fue corriendo rápidamente a la habitación, en la que se quedó viendo las películas de Madoka Magica, las cuales la autora no podrá ver nunca ya que no las encuentra en YouTube y no están en Netflix, ay, y la cabra enredadera fue a llevarle los pósters y los mangas cuando estaba al final de una película, en la que me dijeron que Homura(slap)(¡NO SPOILERS!) ay, ok.

Cuando terminaron las películas, Alphys no sabía que más hacer con su vida...Así que eligió escribir un fanfic, como este, pero, de Kyoko y Sayaka. Al escribirlo, sonrió, recordando todo lo que había pasado con Undyne, y pensó: "¿Por qué no puedo perdonarla? Flowey es un mentiroso de primera, y de seguro me mintió...No, de seguro no, me mintió. Undyne no solo me quiere por el anime." Y volteó para ver el reloj. "6:30 Pm. Aún falta una hora y media. Quizás podría...No, luego será."

-¡ALPHYYYYYYYYYYYYSSSS CARIIIIIIIIIIIÑOOOOOOOO! ¡Vamos, se hace tarde!-Mettaton cargó a Alphys, y se la llevó a un gran parque, en donde ella había estado luego de despertar.

Todo estaba decorado con globos amarillos con anteojos, había varias mesas con comida, una fuente de chocolate, y muchos banderines de Mew Mew.

-P-pero el reloj decía 6:30 Pm.

-Lo que pasa es que ese reloj no tiene batería, mi niña.-respondió una cálida voz.

La reptil volteó, y vio a Toriel, los Asriels, Papyrus, Sans, Catty, Bratty, Napstablook, Temmie, Bob, una niña humana rubia y a Undyne.

-Todos hemos venido aquí para recibirte. Así que, ¡Hola!-dijeron todos a coro felizmente.

-C-chicos, no tenían que hacer esto...-la reptil sonrió, y vio a la humana.-¿Quién eres t-tú?

-¿Yo?-Alphys asintió.-Soy Alanis. Pero seguro me conoces como...Alulusa.-la reptil se sorprendió al oír ese apodo, es el de la autora.-De alguna forma, absorbí el alma de Asgore. Y mi cabello ahora es amarillo.

-¿D-de verdad eres Alulusa?

-¡Las patatas dominarán el mundo con unicornios mágicos y arcoíris, que vuelan entre Ponys salvajes, y nos enseñan a cómo hacer limonada con agüita agüita, agüita agüita aguaa!

-OMG, d-de verdad eres tú.

-Yas gurl.-Alanis sonrió.

-Eh...¿N-no que todos los humanos de la aldea habían ido al Subsuelo?-Alphys miró a Undyne con algo de enojo.

-De la aldea. Yo vengo de una ciudad.

-Oh...¿Cómo es que...?

-Asgore recién moría cuando yo había pasado por el lugar. Vi el alma, creí que era una especie de roca tallada, y la agarré.-respondió la humana, mientras agarraba un Sandwich para comer.-Le daría el control, pero él no quiere utilizar mi cuerpo, dice que está mal utilizar el cuerpo de alguien para ti mismo...Me está diciendo que te diga hola, y quiere que te haga una taza de té. Así que voy a... Hacerte una taza de té.-la rubia se fue rápidamente, evitando mirar a cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino.

La reptil miró como la humana se iba, y, cuando se fue, fue con la Señorita Sushi. Pero, antes de que lograra decirle algo, Mettaton la agarró del brazo, y se la llevó con Papyrus y Sans.

-¡ALPHYS, CARIÑO! ¿Cómo sabías que ayer era un día especial? ¡Es como si hubieras adivinado que ayer salía Mew Mew Kissie Cute 3, y que mañana Toriel se mudaba! Bueno, tal vez nuestras largas conversaciones con...Undyne, ya que no reaccionabas, hubieran servido de algo.-gritó el robot, abrazando con emoción a la reptil y a Sans.-Siempre íbamos a hablarte...Un día, balbuceaste algo que no entendimos. "Resetea...".

-... ¿qué significará?-Sans volteó a ver a Undyne, y sus cuencas se volvieron negras.

-H-Hey, ¿Por qué la m-miras así?-las cuencas de el esqueleto bajito volvieron a ser normales, en cuanto Alphys se puso frente a él.

-nada importante, corazón~.-Sans sonrió, aún más que siempre. Pero luego, se ¿azuló? Y se teletransportó, a quién sabe dónde.

-¡OHHHHHHHHHH!-gritó Mettaton, Papyrus solo suspiró.-¡TIENES UN PRETENDIENTE, ALPHY!-cuando el robot dijo eso, Undyne frunció el ceño, y maldijo a Sans por lo bajo.

Alphys lo miró extrañada, y Papyrus la miró directamente a los ojos.

-¿Podrías perdonar a Undyne? Está muy deprimida desde que comenzaste a dormir, solo sonreía cuando tú balbuceabas o movías la cola...-susurró el esqueleto alto, con unas lágrimas en los ojos.-Yo...no quiero que esté triste, pero tampoco quiero verla contigo...Ella solo es feliz a tu lado, así que, perdónala.-dicho esto, Papyrus fue a buscar un aperitivo.

La reptil comenzó a caminar hacia la tan mencionada monstruo, pero alguien la tomó del brazo.

-¡Allphyss!¡Ha passsado mucho time!-dijo una alta chica cocodrilo.

-Sí, o sea, hace AÑOS que no te vemos.-añadió una chica gato.

-Undyne no noss dejó vissitarte, no sssabemoss por qué.-Bratty sonrío tristemente.-Pero noss invitó a tu cumpleañossss.

-O sea, sólo dejó que los esqueletos, los reyes y METTATON te visitaran normalmente.-las dos chicas, babearon al escuchar el nombre del robot.-¿Por qué estabas yendo hacia ella, o sea?

-Q-quería ir a decirle algo...¿Me dejan?-respondió la más bajita.

Catty y Bratty se miraron entre sí, sonrieron, y volvieron a mirar a la reptil.

-¿Por qué no lo dijistes antes? ¡Claro que puedes ir! Pero no avances tan rápido, o sea, besala, pero no tanto.-Catty empujó a Alphys, para que se chochara con Undyne, y, al lograrlo, volvió con Bratty.

-¿Eh...?-la chica pez volteó y vio a Alphys abrazando su cintura, completamente sonrojada.-Alphys...-esbozó una sonrisa muy esperanzada.-...Ese vestido te queda bastante bien. Perfecto, la verdad.

-G-gracias, Undyne...E-esa chaqueta te queda linda, al igual que tu peinado.-Undyne vestía con una chaqueta de cuero marrón, con flecos de varios colores (tipo Woody), y un Jean blanco (pantalón de mezclilla creo). Milagrosamente, traía una trenza alrededor de su cabeza, y el resto del cabello suelto.-P-pensé bastante, sobre todo lo que pasó mientras dormía.-l-as ¿orejas?, ¿aletas? De Undyne se levantaron rápidamente, y la reptil notó que ella estaba interesada en escuchar lo que diría, así que agarró un queso, lo comió, y siguió hablando.-...me cuidarse tan bien desde que comencé a dormir...En estos días has tenido tanta paciencia, intentando que entrara en razón, soportando mi caprichosa actitud...L-lo siento, n-no sé por qué le c-creí a Flowey. C-creí que al m-menos debería hacer esto p-para agradecerte.-Alphys dio pequeños saltitos, mientras movía rápidamente sus brazos, pero no alcanzó a Undyne.-¿P-podrías c-cargarme, por favor?-la chica pez la subió a sus brazos, y la reptil la besó tímidamente.

Los hermanos esqueleto las observaron desde lejos, con algo de tristeza.

-al menos alph será feliz con undyne...

-Y Undyne será feliz con Alphys...P-Pero yo quería estar con Undy...

-y yo con alphy...

-...¡NO HABLEMOS MÁS DE ESTO, HERMANO!¡VAMOS A...casa...

-¿qué les diremos?-ambos miraron a Alanis, quien estaba sacando fotos del lugar...para aparentar las fotos que le había sacado al otp.-niña.

-¿Sí?-la rubia volteó rápidamente, nerviosa.

-NOS VAMOS A IR. INVENTANOS UNA EXCUSA, ¡NOS VEMOS!-Sans se teletransportó junto con Papyrus, dejando a Alanis sorprendida.

-...Ok.-la chica sonrió mientras observaba a Undyne y Alphys, quienes se abrazaban algo sonrojadas.

Les sacó varias fotos, y luego miró su mano. En ella, había una taza de té.

-Niña, no te olvides de llevarle el té a Alphys.-la voz de Asgore sorprendió a Alanis, causando que la taza se le cayera. No se rompió, pero el té se desparramó.-...Oh, bueno, algún otro día será. ¿Puedes ir a hablar con Toriel?

-¡Allí voy!

Todos charlaron, y shipearon al OTP, cuando se hizo muy tarde, Toriel se acercó a la cumplañera y le esbozó una paciente sonrisa.

-Veo que ya perdonaste a Undyne, mi niña... Solo vengo a decirte que mis Asriels, y yo, nos mudaremos, y no podemos tener dos casas, son caras. Así que...vas a tener que vivir con Undyne, Burgerpants ya se encargó de llevar tus cosas allá.-un monstruo felino ¿o canino?, De pelaje color marrón claro, sonrió forzosamente al escuchar su apodo.-...Nos vemos, mi niña, sigue así de apapachable cuando nos volvamos a ver.

-Bueno, señora-Burgerpants comenzó a apurar a la mujer cabra.-Ya empaqué sus cosas, y se está haciendo tarde. Perderán el avión.-él comenzó a empujar a la mayor, y seguía sonriendo forzosamente.

-Bueno, ¡Adiós chicas!-la cabra saludó rápidamente a la pareja, mientras caminaba con el monstruo gatuno.

-¡TOORIIIIIIIIII!-la voz de Asgore habló en vez de la de Alanis, y ella comenzó a correr tras Toriel y Burgerpants para abrazar a la cabra fuertemente.-Oh Tori, sé que usar los cuerpos de otras personas está mal, pero Alanis no puede salir del país, eso significa que ¡Nunca te volveré a ver!-comenzó a llorar, y Toriel la abrazó.

-Eso no es cierto, Gorey, vendré para las vacaciones y para los cumpleaños, (Que caen todos uno seguido del otro), si volveremos a vernos.-la cabra le dio un beso en la mejilla a Asgore, y se fue.

Undyne y Alphys los observaron atentamente, Asgore las miró y dejó que Alanis tomara el control.

-Hashtag: ¡Asgorieeeel!-la chica abandonó el lugar tras decir esto, y la pareja quedó completamente sola.

-...Vamos.-la chica pez cargó a la reptil, le guiñó un ojo y la llevó a su casa.


	11. 11: Sasha la que ensasha

En la mente de Undyne, ocho niños hablaban mientras ella dormía.

-¡Alphys es taaaan adorable! ¿Vieron como saltaba, mientras movía sus bracitos para alcanzar a Undyne? ¡Fue taaaaan lindooo!-Paola estaba emocionada, su OTP volvía a ser cannon. Como el colchón.

-No pensé en que se reconciliarían, pensé que Undyne iba a estar con Papyrus, y Sans trataría de estar con Alphys, pero ella simplemente lo rechazaría, y se preguntaría porqué no lograba perdonar a Undyne, como la otra vez.-respondió Chara indiferentemente, comiendo un chocolate imaginario.-Honestamente, prefiero el Undyrus. Es un Ship lleno de ternura. El mejor ship que incluye a Undyne, en mi opinión.

-¿¡QUÉEEEEEE!? ¡EL ALPHYNE ES DIOS DE BIBLIA, ANIME DE CHICAS MÁGICAS CON OREJAS DE PEZ LAGARTIJA GATO, NOTICIA EN LA PORTADA DE DIARIOS, PROTAGONISTA DE LAS NOVELAS!-el alma de Paciencia comenzó a golpear a Chara, fallando, ya que ella era tipo normal y hielo, y Chara tipo fantasma.

-¿Y qué tal Palphyne?.-Frisk se interpuso en su pelea de palabras.

-...-los dos niños, que antes peleaban, se miraron entre sí.-¡Suena bastante bien!-el achinado suspiró.

-Bah, prefiero el Mettadyne.-Sabrina, alma de justicia, echó leña al fuego, arena a la tormenta, frío al helado.

Chara y Paola iban a comenzar a discutir con Sabrina, pero los interrumpieron.

-¡Pst, se están despertando!-gritaron Emily y Amy a coro, y todas las almas se sentaron en sillas imaginarias, viendo anime imaginario, en una tele imaginaria.

Undyne se despertó, y sintió bastante cálida la cama. Entonces, giró un poco la cabeza y vio, acostada junto a ella, a Alphys, quien mordisqueaba sus garritas como bebé.

-Hola, Alph, ¿Dormiste bien?-preguntó la chica pez dándole un abrazo a la reptil.

-S-sí...Oh, por cierto, hacía m-mucho frío anoche, así que me acosté e-en tu cama...-Alphys se sonrojó un poco tras decir eso, y Undyne captó allí el doble sentido.

Ambas se miraron durante un rato, hasta que la chica pez bajó su mirada al suelo.

-¿Quieres ir a explorar la aldea?-preguntó levantándose para vestirse.

-C-claro.-respondió Alphys mirando a Undyne.

-...¿Podrías salir, para que me cambie?

La reptil imaginó cientas de cosas lemmon, hentai, ecchi y yuri al oír esa frase, y no iba a desaprovechar aquella oportunidad.

-N-no.-s-usurró Alphys, acercándose a Undyne.-V-voy a observarte.

-Bien, como gustes.-la chica pez comenzó a sacarse el pijama, la reptil solo observaba, esperó alguna reacción de parte de Alphys...que nunca llegó, ya que tocaron la puerta.-Alph, ve a abrir por favor.

La mencionada soltó un bufido, y abrió la puerta.

-¡Hey, tía Alphys! ¡Soy yo, Sasha!- una pequeña niña monstruo reptil, que vestía con un suéter amarillo a rayas y es conocida como MK en Undertale, estaba frente a Alphys, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

-O-oh, Sasha, c-cuanto tiempo sin vernos.-Alphys sonrió, Sahsa observó lo que había detrás de ella.-¿E-estás buscando algo?

-¡No! Bueno, tal vez sí...¡Pero no importa, hey! ¿Puedo quedarme a vivir un tiempo, aquí? Es que...a mamá la ascendieron como directora, de Tokyo TV-Alphys abrió la boca, sorprendida y con ojos de estrella.-pero solo la dejarán vivir sin gatos, o algo así, mientras no me lleve... Su jefe me odia porque, un día, yo acerté a lo que pasaría en cinco animes. Y escribí oneshots con los finales,y me volví medió famosa en Wattpad por ellos. Oh, e hice spam de tu cuenta. Felicidades por tus 500 seguidores.-la reptil sonrió.-Pero bueno...¿Me dejas quedarme?

-S-si, Sash. A Undyne n-no le molestará.-respondió Alphys, y Sasha entró rápidamente a la casa.-O-oye...¿No t-trajiste bolso o a-algo...?

-¡Sip! ¡Pero los dejé en el jardín!-la menor señaló una ventana con su cola, la científica se asomó a ver a través de ella, y vio equipaje debajo de un árbol de cereza.

Salió y agarró el equipaje de su sobrina, y, cuando volvió a entrar, la vio correteando alrededor de Undyne alegremente.

-¡TÍA, NO SABÍA QUE VIVÍAS CON UNDYNE, CREÍA QUE LA CASA ERA DE ELLA!¡Esto es taaaaan genial! Pero...algo le pasa a su voz.

-Eso es cierto, tomé el control de su cuerpo para comer chocolate.-dijo Chara a través de Undyne,quien tenía pedazos de chocolate en la cara.

-Ohhhhhhh.-las dos reptiles se miraron entre sí, y la chica pez comenzó a toser desesperadamente mientras se sonrojaba.-Hey, ¿Estás bien?

-No puedo...respirar.-Chara había dejado de tomar el control.-Soy...alérgica al chocolate.-la chica pez se arrodilló, y agarró su cuello, antes de desmayarse.


	12. 12: Limonada

La luz del sol le quemó la cara a Undyne, haciendo que se despierte con olor a sushi asado. Observó su alrededor, y vio que estaba en su cama, acompañada de Alphys y Sasha. Las reptiles la miraron, y la "abrazaron". Pongo las comillas porque MK no tiene brazos, bruahahah.

-Undyne, ¿Por qué n-nos dijiste que eras alérgica al chocolate?-preguntó la científica tímidamente.

-¿Y, de dónde sacaste el choco...-Sasha se puso a pensar.-¡CHARA, ROBÓ

MI CHOCOLATE!-Alphys rió un poco.

-Pues, a ti no te gusta el chocolate. Así que creí que no sería un problema.-respondió Undyne encogiéndose de brazos.

-Y tienes algo más, por eso te desmayaste...¿V-verdad, Undy~?-la reptil se sonrojó por ese apodo. Undyne se sonrojó por ese apodo. Sasha sonrió por ese apodo.

-¡Hey,qué hambre tengo! Voy a desayunar, ¡Bajen cuando quieran!-la niña salió del cuarto, dejando a la pareja sola.

-...¿Tienes s-sed?-Undyne asintió.-P-pues...tengo algo que puedes beber.-la reptil comenzó a quitarse la ropa, quedando completamente desnuda. Se acercó la cara de Undyne, y la besó tímidamente.

Entrechocaron sus lenguas, para luego babear mucho(leí lemmon, pero no mucho kill me). Undyne se quitó la ropa y se acostó, sobre Alphonsa, ya sin ropa.

-O-oh, Undyne...-la mencionada comenzó a lamerle todo el cuerpo.-...p-puedes revivir monstruos, entonces...

-Oh, ya se de que hablas fuhuhu~-Pez sonrió picaronamente, y lamió la "almeja"(aY, NO PUEDO HACER ESTO, PORQUE APUESTO) de Alphys, quien gimió más(?).

-Ahg~ ¡U-Undyne..!-se mojó (?) Y Undyne, con magia, hizo un nepe.-E-eh...¿No t-tienes algún condón?

-No...-la chica pez se rascó la cabeza, y la reptil comenzó a lamer el miembro de su pareja, y esta la puso en cuatro y le metió el **** por el qlo y la embistió fuertemente. Luego c la metió por adelante y c corrió...a un costado, cansada.

Pero, Alphys quería comer más, así que comenzó a manosear los senos de la azulada mientras se ponía, en sus piernas.

-Alphys, estoy cansada...

-P-pero tengo hambre, y no te h-he "examinado"-la reptil miró la entrepierna de su novia. Lamió desesperadamente el...palo erecto de la chica pez, haciendo que soltara un pequeño gemido. Luego, levantó la vista hacia su cuello, y lo besó.

-Ngaaaah~ Alphy, Ohh si examíname ahh.-Alphys besó más apasionadamente el cuello de su pareja, haciéndole gemir y jadear muy fuertemente.(#PlagioaJosh)

Sasha las vio a través de la cerradura de la puerta, y se quedó pensando sobre esa escena. Ella se fue, algo traumada por la misma. El lemmon no traumaba, no tanto como la vida real.

Más tarde, Undyne y Alphys bajaron, como nuevas, de aquella habitación. La menor las esperaba con cereal humedecido con leche.

-¡Hola, tía Alphy!¡Hola, tía Dyne! Tardaron mucho allí arriba, dos horas al menos...¿Qué hicieron?-preguntó, "inocentemente", Sasha.

-S-Sash, has leído suficientes fanfics como p-para saber que hicimos.-respondió la otra reptil.

Sasha solo se rió.

-¡Hey!¿Cómo es perder la virginidad?-Alphys escupió toda la leche (° ͜ʖ ͡°) y se sonrojó. Undyne solo miró al suelo.

-P-pues...Lo sabrás en u-unos años, creo.-respondió la científica limpiando lo que había escupido(proveniente de Undyne ° ͜ʖ ͡°).

-Ooohhhh :0

Y todo fue tranquilo, hasta la noche, Sasha le preguntó algo a Undyne mientras Alphys estaba haciendo otra cosa.

-Pst, tía Undyne, ¿Usaron co-la niña fue interrumpida por la chica pez.

-No, no tenía, pero Alphys me dijo que no podía tener hijos...

-Pero, tal y como reviviste a todos los monstruos...¿Inconscientemente, hiciste que ahora no sea estéril?

Undyne se puso a pensar seriamente la teoría de Sasha, hasta que Alphys llegó con la cena, que incluía fideos instantáneos.

-¿Dónde dormirá S-Sasha?-preguntó la reptil adulta.

-Pues...hay una habitación que no uso nunca. Puede dormir allí.

-P-pero...Debe de estar muy sucia, ¿A-algún otro lugar?

-En el sillón, puedo darle sábanas. O, si no, mientras limpio la otra habitación, puede dormir con nosotras...sin nada romántico.-Alphys sonrió, y volteó para ver a su sobrina.

-S-se ha dormido...-Undyne estaba por levantarse, pero la reptil cargó a la otra reptil (?).-Soy más fuerte de lo que crees, Undy.

Subieron las escaleras, entraron a la habitación (ya habían limpiado), y se durmieron rápidamente.


	13. 13: Dolor de corazón y cumpleaños

Varios meses después de que Undyne y Alphys dejaran de ser vírgenes, muchas cartas aparecían debajo de la puerta de la casa de las tres(¡No olviden a MK!), pero la menor revisaba el buzón y las cartas antes de que la pareja las viera.

Pero llegó la época de sufrimiento que todo estudiante odia: escuela.

Y Sasha no andaba mucho en la casa, dejando solas a Undyne y Alphys porque siempre tenía contra turno la pobre. Nada asociado a mi, no (?

Y ellas aprovechaban, de una forma rika. Especialmente en las épocas de cumpleaños. Y pues, en el fanfic, ¡El cumpleaños de Alphys está cerca!

Y, Undyne está planeando algo especial...Aunque, para ello, debe... AY, NO TE SPOILEARÉ BRUAHHAH!

Bueno, el punto es:

La chica pez se acerca a su pareja, y la despierta a besos.

-U-Undyne, es muy t-tarde...-la queja de Alphys fue interrumpida por un beso.

-Sólo quería decirte, ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Además,¡Es sábado, fuhuhuhu!-la reptil sonrió, se abrazaron y volvieron a dormir.

Dos esqueletos las observaban desde una ventana, algo tristes.

-UNDYNE PIENSA...CASARSE CON ALPHYS, ¡ NO TENDRÉ OPORTUNIDAD DE CONQUISTARLA, NI DE ABRAZARNOS COMO NOVIOS Y DARNOS UN LINDO BESO!

-paps, no tienes labios.

-NYOH, HOH, HOOOOH...

-yo quería abrazar a alphys...hoy lo haré. y me contesté. no puedo no decirle, y tal vez si le digo me abrace y me sonría. aunque nunca seremos pareja...sólo en una línea de tiempo lo fuimos, pero cuando undyne despertó me dejó.

-¡SANS, EXPLÍCAME!

-nah.-Sans se teletransportó, dejando sólo a Papyrus.

-Vaya, Papyrus, no sabía que sentías algo por mi.-el esqueleto volteó.

Undyne y Alphys estaban observándole desde la ventana, él se sonrojó.

Puedes poner la canción ahora

-YO...¡TE AMO MUCHO, UNDYNE! ERES TAN FUERTE, DULCE, DIVERTIDA, BONITA...PERO, OH, DOLOR DE CORAZÓN, TE HAS ENAMORADO DE ALPHYS...

OH UNDYNE, NO SÉ QUE DECIR...

SIENTO MI CORAZÓN LATIR FUERTE EN ESTOS MOMENTOS.

OH, CUÁNTO DARÍA POR DARTE AUNQUE SEA UN SÓLO BESO...

PRONTO ME IRÉ, Y TE EXTRAÑARÉ...

AY, YO SOLO QUERÍA DECIRTE ESTO ANTES DE IRME...

Papyrus...

NO IMPORTA YA...

YA TE OLVIDARÉ...

¡NO!

NO TE OLVIDARÉ NUNCA, UNDYNE.

SIENTO UN GRAN DOLOR DE CORAZÓN

¿POR QUÉ NO TE LO DIJE ANTES?

NO QUERÍA QUE TUVIERAS QUE ABANDONAR A ALPHYS, OH.

Papyrus, eres tan dulce e inocente...

Eres perfecto...

Pero esta historia es Alphyne.

Descuida, encontrarás a alguien que me reemplace.

¿NO LO ENTIENDES?

NADIE PUEDE REEMPLAZARTE...

OH UNDYNE.

SIENTO UN GRAN DOLOR DE CORAZÓN AHORA MISMO...

YO...VOY A CASA.

Papyrus...

NO IMPORTA YA...

YA TE OLVIDARÉ...

¡NO!

NO TE OLVIDARÉ NUNCA, UNDYNE.

SIENTO UN GRAN DOLOR DE CORAZÓN

¿POR QUÉ NO TE LO DIJE ANTES?

NO QUERÍA QUE TUVIERAS QUE ABANDONAR A ALPHYS, OH.

Si aún hay música, quítala.

Papyrus se fue de allí llorando, sin siquiera escuchar las palabras de Undyne.

-...Oh, Papyrus,¿Por qué no me has dejado hablar?-la chica pez volvió a acostarse en su cama, la reptil se le acercó. La azulada la abrazó fuertemente.-Alphys...Yo...no me gusta. Yo lo considero un gran amigo, nada más. Pero él...oh.-comenzó a sollozar. Ella también sentía dolor de corazón por Papyrus, imagina que tu mejor amigo Asriel Dreemurr se te confiese, se entristezca y se largue llorando. ¿Lo imaginaste? Pues, a mí me ha dado algo de pena.

-T-tranquila Undy, l-lo entiendo.-la reptil acarició la cabeza de su pareja, intentando consolarle.

La chica pez se durmió luego de unos minutos, sin dejar de abrazar a su novia.

Ya era de día, el jardín estaba lleno de flores doradas, listones verdes y rojos, cosas brillantes. Todos los invitados llegaron, menos Papyrus.

Alphys se acercó a Sasha, quien hablaba con los Asriels.

Alphys se acercó a Sasha, quien hablaba con los Asriels

Bueno, el punto es que se le acercó.

-H-Hey, Sasha...¿Por qué t-tu madre no ha venido? Es la primera en saludarme para mi cumpleaños.-preguntó la reptil mayor, preocupada.-¿L-le ha pasado algo?

-¡N-nada de nada, tía! Sólo está muy ocupada...-Sasha se puso nerviosa.

-Tartamudeaste. Algo no anda bien.-Los ojos de la niña se humedecieron.

-E-ella...-Un hombre encapuchado irrumpió en la fiesta.

Miró a todos, y agarró a Sasha.

-eStA NIñA...SE eSCApó deL ORfaNAto.-el hombre sonrío.-sU MadRE muriÓ en LA GUErra.-se estaba marchando, pero Undyne bloqueó su camino.

-No te la vas a llevar, la adoptaremos.-Sasha había comenzado a llorar.

-yA La aDOPtaron.-el encapuchado se fue sin dejar rastro.

Alphys comenzó a reír.

Eso era una broma.

Graciosa, más graciosa, aún más graciosa.

Rió todo lo que sus pulmones le permitieron.

Esa broma...Vaya, Gaster sí que es gracioso.

Secuestrando a su pequeña e indefensa sobrina.

...

No.

No es graciosa.

Al terminar de reír, cayó al suelo y lloró. Conociendo a Gaster, nunca más volvería a ver a su pequeña sobrina.

Les dijo a todos... Undyne y ella esperaban un bebé, ¿O dos?.

Y se escondió de la realidad por un largo, largo tiempo, en el que sólo su esposa y sus dos niños podían más vio a Sasha.

Al menos, no con vida.


	14. Final Verdadero

-Alph...

-U-Undyne...

-¡Mamá!

-M-Mew Mew...

Undyne y Mew Mew, hija de la pareja, estaban arrodilladas junto a la reptil.

Perder a Sasha y a Gokú, su otro hijo, la deprimió tanto que ya no hacía nada más que dormir, ver anime y llorar.

Ella estaba al borde de la muerte, apenas y podía mantenerse despierta.

\- C-come algo...-la chica pez le acercó un plato de espaguetis bien cocinados, pero su esposa los rechazó.-No eres la única triste por las muertes, de esas ternuritas. Pero, perder otra termurita... nos lastimaría gravemente. A todos...-la reptil no pudo quejarse, por la inanición.-Por favor...

El simple hecho de ver llorar a su única familia, la conmovió. Iba a comer una albóndiga, pero...Su alma apareció, y se hizo pedazos.

La noticia se repartió como fuego. Literalmente, Undyne y Mew Mew comenzaron a arrojar lanzas y truenos en la desesperación, destrozando todo el lugar. O sea, cables y lámparas. Y, como en un capítulo de algún CSI, eso generó un incendio. Las casas de sus amigos también se vieron afectadas, matándoles. Undyne intenta revivirles, pero no lo logra ni logrará.

El sueldo de Burgerpants aumentaría solo si la ternurita sobrevivía, y el único HP de Sans desapareció.


	15. Final n 1

Alphys.

Ella había sido la causante de todas estas lágrimas.

Enloqueció tras la muerte de su sobrina, y de su hijo.

Ni el apoyo de sus amigos, y resto de su familia, sirvió para evitar esto.

Sus risas se hacían menos audibles cada vez.

Sus experimentos con Undyne y Mew Mew resultaron un fracaso, volviéndolas locas a ellas también.

Buscó más sujetos de prueba, pero todos sus experimentos fracasaron. Frustrada, creó dos amalgamas; una era de ella y su familia. La otra, era del resto.

Ahora yo, Asriel, tengo el poder de resetear todo esto.

Oh, _...

Por favor...

Dame tu alma...

Solo con ella podré salvarnos.

SAVE the World?(salvar al mundo)

Sí

No

...

Ya están aquí.

Corre, humanx.

Me sacrificaré por ti, lenteja.

...

FINAL NEUTRAL 1:

Underfell.


	16. Final n 2

SAVE the World? (salvar al mundo)

Sí

❤ No

Ya veo, quieres leer los distintos finales del fanfic.

Ja, ja, é risa.

Oh, mira, ya están aquí.

Suerte con las amalgamas malas, humanx.

...

Vaya, sí que te han lastimado.

Devorando tus extremidades.

Bebiendo tu sangre...Sabe bien, humano.

...

Ja, ja, ja…

Rico festín de carne, _ a la napolitana. Con... ¡UN SACO DE HUESOS!

...

...

...

Fuhuhuhu~

Final neutral 2:

Esto ya se parece a algo gore, lol.


	17. Final n 3

SAVE the World?(salvar al mundo)

❤️ Sí

No

Wow, _, no me esperaba eso de ti.

Gracias...

...

RESET.

El hombre encapuchado entró al jardín, y Asriel se coloca frente a Sasha.

-¡No te llevarás a mi amiga!-gritó, levantando sus brazos defensivamente.

-vAya, Asriel. Me la llevaré igual.-Gaster extendió un brazo hacia la niña monstruo, pero, unas estrellas lo cortaron, y se volvió polvo al tocar el suelo..-¡MIERDA!

Gaster y Asriel aparecieron en un escenario estelar.

_, anímale.

-¡No será el final verdadero, pero será un buen final!

-eSO LO VEREMOS, mUCHAcho.-muchos Gaster Blaster rodean a Asriel. Y disparan, lastimándole un poco.

...

Pero, él contraataca con estrellas en llamas, quitándole el otro brazo a Gaster.

-Niño, deja de tratar de salvar a todos en el cuerpo de _. Frisk, para ya.-gruñó el hombre con a

-¡MEEEEE...REHÚSO!

Una lluvia estelar cae sobre Gaster, pero él las esquiva.

Un ataque de huesos.

Uno de estrellas.

Gaster blasters.

No sé narrar escenas de batalla.

Asriel gana, todos felices.

Gokú muere igual, le agarró neumonía al pobre.

Pero Asriel salva a Alphys, es algo.

Final Neutral 3:

Mundo Salvado, menos Gokú.


	18. Final n 4

Alphys comió una pequeña albóndiga, justo antes de que su alma se partiera en miles de pedazos.

El sueldo de Burgerpants, aumentó.

Sans, no murió.

Mew Mew, nunca volvió a estar triste.

Undyne, no dejaba de sonreír.

El té de Alanis, ya no estaba frío.

Todo bien. Aunque, tardaron un par de meses para que Alphys volviera a ser la de siempre, nadie murió en este final.

Excepto Gokú, que le agarró neumonía a los tres años, y Sasha, la maltrataban en su hogar adoptivo y la torturaron a la pobre.

Oh.

¿Te ha gustado este fanfic?

Pueeeeeeeees...

Si quieres...

Puedes hacer un fic del fic, ya que...

Esto ahora es un AU, porque sí.

Bueno chau.

Final Neutral 4:

Todos felices comiendo Temmie Flakes.


End file.
